Bet A Chu
by Giulietta Yuu
Summary: Sakura sama Ino taruhan! Ino sudah berhasil melakukan tantangannya, sedangkan Sakura belum. Taruhan apa, sih? RnR please! Gak bisa bikin summary XD


Hai hai~ Cherii author baru disini! Salam kenal XD Ini ff pertama di fandom Naruto. Biasanya main di HSJ (di upload cuma di blog)~ Oke minna-nyan, semoga suka XD Happy reading~ RnR yaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Bet A Kiss!

Cast:

Haruno Sakura

Hatake Kakashi

Other character(s) from Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya Om Masashi Kishimoto! Sampe sekarang belum dipindah tangankan, tuh... Tapi kalo Om Masashi mau ngasih, tangan Cherii terbuka lebar! Kalo cerita ini, biarkan Cherii mengakuinya sebagai milik Cherii.

Author: InvisibleBlackCherry

Warning: Gaje, Abal, AU, (Mungkin sangat) OOC, Typo(s), Ngaco, Aneh, Ancur!

Pairing: KAKASAKU!*entah kenapa, Cherii lagi suka KakaSaku*

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

"Hey Jidat, sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu? Ingat taruhan kita, loh~!" Ino menepuk pelan bahu yang sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan laptopnya. Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum kecil. "Haha. Aku hampir lupa! Deadline membuatku ingin mati saja, Pig..." Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Makanya, lupakan sejenak pekerjaanmu sebagai novelis itu, Jidat. Dan sekarang, TUGASMU ADALAH MENCIUM SEORANG COWOK! Ha~!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri sudah mendapatkannya?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Haha. Sudah dong! Memangnya aku kamu! Aku mendapatkannya dari Sai... Uhhh, mengingatnya membuatku berdebar-debar~!" Ino memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Ciumannya dengan Sai.

"Wah wah, kau melangkahiku, Pig~! Haha. Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura. "Lembut, panas, basah... Uhhh~! Menyenangkan, deh~!" Ino terdengar senang. "Berapa kali kau sudah melakukannya, Pig?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Tiga puluh sampai yang tadi pagi. Ak~ aku jadi mau lagi~!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Dasar Ino-pig!" Sakura nyengir.

"Ah ya. Bisa kau ulangi kesepakatannya?" ujar Sakura. "Bisa. Kau harus bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu dan deadlinenya adalah minggu depan. Selasa. Kalau ada yang tidak bisa mendapatkan ciumannya, dia hanya boleh makan 'makanan kelinci' untuk makan siang. Selama tiga bulan penuh. Ciuman itu harus didasari dengan CINTA," Ino menjelaskan. "Ah, sudah ah. Aku mau makan siang~! Aku juga mau cium Sai lagi! He's a very good kisser!" Ino melangkah pergi.

Sakura menyentuh dadanya, tepat dibagian hatinya. "Cinta, ya?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Dia membayangkan sesosok lelaki yang selama ini mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya. "Apa mungkin?" ujarnya lagi. Masih pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku harus bisa. Yang tabah, Sakura..." Sakura menghela nafasnya dan kembali menekuni laptopnya.

∞◊Ęąţ Μě Sėŋŝēĭ~!◊∞

Bel pulang berbunyi. Sakura segera meraih tasnya dan melangkah keluar kelas. Tetapi, ia tidak berjalan menuju gerbang, melainkan ke kantor guru. Sakura membuka pelan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Kakashi Hatake'. Dia adalah seorang guru Biologi.

"Permisi sensei," Sakura berjalan masuk. Kakashi menutup buku oranye yang biasa ia baca. Ah, tak usah ditanya buku apa. Pasti kalian tahu. "Masuk saja, Sakura" guru yang selalu menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan masker itu tersenyum. Terlihat dari matanya.

"Ada yang ingi kubicarakan, sensei," ujar Sakura. "Ada apa?" Sakura berjalan menuju Kakashi. Sekarang, mereka berhadapan. "Aku suka pada sensei," tanpa basa-basi, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah senseinya yang selama ini memang sangat ia cintai. Dia melepas masker Kakashi dan tanpa ragu-ragu ia menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Kakashi.

Pada awalnya, Kakashi kaget dengan kelakuan muridnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia menikmatinya. Kakashi membalas ciuman Sakura. Lidahnya memasuki mulut sakura. Dia mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih Sakura. Menikmati dinding mulut Sakura. Kakashi memperdalam ciumannya. Lidahnya mengajak lidah Sakura untuk beradu. Sakura menarik wajahnya karena kebutuhannya akan oksigen.

"Sakura, ternyata kau lumayan juga, ya?" Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Pipi Sakura bersemu merah. "Ehm, Sakura, selama ini aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi, ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Jadi aku hanya bisa menikmatimu dari jauh. Ah, Sakura, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi sudah aku putuskan sejak kau menyatakan perasaanmu tadi, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi sampai kau lulus nanti," Kakashi menatap Sakura.

"Jangan Kashi... Terlalu lama~!" rajuk Sakura. "Aku tidak setuju, Kashi. Kiss me till the end," Sakura kembali mencium senseinya yang sekarang telah remi menjadi pacarnya. Pada ciuman yang sekarang, Kakashi bertindak lebih berani. Dia mendudukkan Sakura pada pangkuannya dan menciumnya lebih dalam lagi.

∞◊Ęąţ Μě Sėŋŝēĭ~!◊∞

"Gimana Jidat? Sudah dapat?" tanya Ino saat mereka berjumpa lagi keesokan harinya. Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Pig! Gila sekali! He's a very good kisser~! Ya Tuhan, dia juga seksi sekali! Dan aku yakin, kau belum pernah melihat bibir seksinya~ Uh, Pig, aku mabuk~~!" jawab Sakura. Ino memandang Sakura bingung. "Memangnya siapa, Jidat?" tanya Ino. "Kashi-sensei~" Sakura mengedipkan matanya dan meninggalkan Ino yang terkaget-kaget. "Wow! Kakashi-sensei? Sakura benar-benar beruntung! Dari luarnya saja Kakashi-sensei sudah seksi~! Aku jadi IRI!" Ino memandang kepergian sahabatnya dengan takjub.

∞◊Ęąţ Μě Sėŋŝēĭ~!◊∞◊Ěņđ◊∞

Su-sudah selesai... Maaf karena typo(s) berseliweran ==" *pundung*

Sekali lagi... RIPYUUUU! *puppy eyes* =3


End file.
